<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finding a home with a too tall boy by ram (miggimaggi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555037">finding a home with a too tall boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggimaggi/pseuds/ram'>ram (miggimaggi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baker Niki | Nihachu, Fantasy, Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Witch Niki | Nihachu, i dont know what tags to put as im still actively writing this, not yet but soon, ranboo has vitiligo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggimaggi/pseuds/ram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on with the flow of the street, Ranboo peaked slightly into every window shop, open door, open restaurant and every open pocket he could. While he was definitely too scared to ever pick pocket (and too tall to go unnoticed even when hunched over), the ever intrusive thought of just reaching into careless people's pockets and taking what they so clearly didn't care enough about to hide away was ever present in such a city full of people who thought too highly of themselves. </p><p>Ranboo shook his head, letting dark brown hair brush against his forehead. He was on a mission! A cheap restaurant or something of the sorts. It was easy enough to ignore the few workers who called out to him as he passed by their stores, mind too preoccupied with other things.</p><p> </p><p>( A story in which Ranboo finds a little store owned by a witch named Niki and finally gets himself a place he can fall asleep without fearing the loss of his precious stuffed animal Enderchest while he’s out )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. witch essentials and a bakery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi im ram and its 3:54 am at the time of me writing this and ive had fantasy au on my mind for so long oh god</p><p> </p><p>bit of a cw just in case !!</p><p>- self deprecating language<br/>- mentions of dissociation ( mostly in later chapters but putting it here so you know in advance :] )<br/>- panic attacks ( once again, in chapters to come but early cw just so you know)<br/>- sensory overloads</p><p>thanks for reading, mwah but /p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, sir? Our entire store is </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> off! Yup, you heard that right! It’s something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to mi一”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo turned his eyes to his feet and continued his shuffle by the open store, the stench of magic might’ve been everywhere, but Jill’s Store, a store that sold little trinkets and whatnot, was always the worst. It was like every item was bathed in some sort of magic bath water that made them irresistible to buyers, but to him? They just ruined his whole sense of being. The excess use of magic just made his limbs tingle in such an uncomfortable way一 but he had gotten used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Living in a city full of magic made the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuing on with the flow of the street, Ranboo peaked slightly into every window shop, open door, open restaurant and every open pocket he could. While he was definitely too scared to ever pick pocket (</span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> too tall to go unnoticed even when hunched over), the ever intrusive thought of just reaching into careless people's pockets and taking what they so </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't care enough about to hide away was ever present in such a city full of people who thought too highly of themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shook his head, letting dark brown hair brush against his forehead. He was on a mission! A cheap restaurant or something of the sorts. It was easy enough to ignore the few workers who called out to him as he passed by their stores, mind too preoccupied with other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Food was more important than needless possessions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gloved hands tightened around the bag pressed to the inside of his muddy colored jacket, the outline of his book against his side made the boy calm just a little bit. When he had started to freak, he couldn't point out. Something that happened so often wasn't worth the thoughts over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, would you like to try a free sample?” An older woman took a step away from her storefront towards Ranboo blocking his path, probably thinking a kid like him would be an easy trick into her little dessert bites. To be fair it did work more often than not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy let his eyes take in her outstretched hands with the platter of several cups of whatever she was trying to get him to inevitably buy. Ranboo’s whole body shivered and that was all he needed before he bolted further down the street, taking slight enjoyment in the elders' squawk of annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bumped shoulders with a few other city goers but he mostly side stepped everyone he passed by. Ranboo just kept walking and walking down city blocks, finally finding himself on a particular block he didn’t recognize right away after an hour of almost mindless wandering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the shops on this block were small, with cute little windows peering into neatly laid out designs. Unlike most blocks, however, the second floors and higher didn't appear to be shops but instead housings of sorts. It was homey, with the simpler stores without bright colored signs trying to allure him into their grasps. No one was out trying to get him inside either, the only people on the street were the people going in and out of the shops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were cute places but they weren't cheap food. The twinge of something in Ranboo’s stomach made him wince. Sure, he was used to not eating much but was it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to want a day with all three meals?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe. It was definitely a possibility that Ranboo was just a selfish hybrid <em>freak</em> of a child who took more from the world than he gave back一 but that was a thought for another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slow examination of the blocks' worth of shops only took five minutes but before crossing the street to continue on, Ranboo’s eyes drifted to the corner shop across the street of milling about people. A window of green burned into his own green eye. Green wasn't uncommon in the city, how could it be? A city full of witches and users of magic was bound to have green but this shop, now that the boy was really looking at it, was calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sense of <em>‘</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>come inside, buy everything, you must, you will’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>radiated back at him. A new feeling of tingles washed over Ranboo’s body. Not the type that made him feel disconnected from his own skin, no, but a feeling of excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo took long strides through the crowd of people in his way until he came to face the storefront. The door was wide open, real vines strung over the top of the door and cascading down around the painted words on the doors window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nihachu’s Magic Essentials and Bakery”</span>
  </em>
  <span> was written in looping, carefully painted white letters. There was no magic tempting him in but Ranboo felt pulled anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside was just as beautiful as the letters on the window, shelves of glass jars and bottles faced him. Paintings of waterfalls and flowers lined the walls. Even more vines were strung from the ceiling, looping around shelf posts and paintings. Little statues of frogs and fairies were scattered about along the floor, crystals too were laid meticulously on the window sill, others in the back corner hidden in semi darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo slowly meandered about the small store, mind eerily silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, usually if his mind was silent it was eerie, but Ranboo didn't feel murked at all. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>refreshing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if he still felt as if any sort of movement to touch a jar filled with salts or dried flowers would send the entire store into a mess of broken glass and ceramic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a thought easily ignored as Ranboo stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello!” A woman's voice called out softly, making the boy stiffen slightly before turning to face the front counter where the voice had come from. “Are you finding everything alright?” Her hands patted softly against her pink apron (he realized matched her hair almost perfectly), bringing Ranboo’s eyes from her towards the glass covered displays of treats on either side of the small wooden countertop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes followed his towards the food and she couldn't help but laugh. “I know it's not much but I always wanted a bakery so I just threw it onto the shop’s title. I’ve got a list of everything if you’d like to check ingredients or anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s hands fiddled with the loose strings of thread inside of his worn pockets, eyes tracking over the pink haired womans face which held no expectancy or malice for someone just stood in the middle of her shop一 of who </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn't afford to buy anything meaning she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing</span>
  </em>
  <span> profit by keeping him in the shop instead of talking with people who could </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> bu一</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I… sure,” He stuttered out, finally taking the few steps to stand at the counter and peer into the displays. The woman, Nihachu he assumed now that his mind caught up to her previous comment,  quickly pulled out a small pamphlet and handed it out to Ranboo. He took it and slowly started to look through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you see anything you like, I’ll pull it out. On the house! Most people only come in here for a minute before leaving, but I guess that’s what I get for setting up shop in a part of the city that doesn’t get too many people,” Nihachu laughed off, then pulled a chair that she kept behind the counter over to her and took a seat. She definitely noticed the patterns dotted on his face and neck by now, and the way he exuded homeless broke teenager energy just by looks alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He preferred to ignore the way his skin tone shifted everyday, swirls and dots of tan skin moving along his comparidly nearly snow white arms. Never in the same place they were when he went to bed or whenever he looked in a storefront mirror. It was something not worth thinking about, there already being enough people to remind him of the weirdness of it all on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed in semi uncomfortable silence as Ranboo filtered through the words on the yellow paper, only able to read about 75% of the words. Though, he knew enough to get through it all, only turning back the pages until he pointed at a small section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this look like?” Ranboo put the page on the counter and turned it to face Nihachu, finger pointing to the dessert he was curious about. Nihachu leaned forward on her chain to read over what he was showing her and somehow her already smiling face lit up more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful you ask that, that's my newest addition to my small collection of baked goods. It looks like一” she hopped off the chair and flung open the display, using a set of tongs to pull out the small dessert and place it on a napkin. Hastily, she pushed the small square cake towards Ranboo, a small metal fork being placed on the napkin not a second after. “It’s a vanilla sponge cake with homemade strawberry syrup drizzled lightly on top and decorated with violets!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked up at her, eyes scrunching, pondering if the woman would take a sour turn of attitude the moment he even touched the fork then demand he pay for touching her food without buying first… but the way Nihachu was radiating nervousness made Ranboo ignore the thought and carefully pick up the fork and drag the napkin a bit closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bending down a little bit so as to not get any crumbs anywhere, Ranboo cut a corner off the square cake piece with his fork and brought it to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange, the way his eyes felt hot the moment the cake was in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thoughts? Wait wait! Actually, finish it all </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me your thoughts, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo gave a small nod and continued to eat, devouring the rest of the cake within two more bites. It was good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. While he was never one for sweets, preferring food that would keep him up and moving over what the childish side of his brain longed for, he couldn't deny the sad feeling lingering in his chest as he stared at the now empty napkin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was…” he paused, setting the fork down on the napkin and standing a little straighter, “that was really good. I liked the violets on top, they're pretty... and they, uh, fit well with the strawberry syrup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nihachu let out a breath of obvious relief, placing a hand mockingly over her heart at his words, “Oh good, I’m glad. No one’s bought it yet and Tubbo always sugarcoats my sweets so I was in need for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> opinion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed out a laugh, a gloved hand reaching to rub at the back of his neck. “Well it’s true, it was very good. But, uhm, are you sure I shouldn't pay? I’d feel bad not paying…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine, sweetheart. You’ve been kind, and I needed an honest opinion. If anything, you're doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a favor!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I uh don’t think that's quite一”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki!” A new voice belted from the store's doorway, putting a pause to Ranboo’s worry. “Niki, can Tommy come over? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He promised to bring Phil’s mushroom stew you liked!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nihachu tsked, ignoring the teenager in the doorway for a moment, “I promise it’s fine and as much as I’d love for you to continue to try some of my other new desserts, I've got </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to. Feel free to stick around for a bit or come back later! I’m always in need of a taste tester.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, then I won’t bother you any longer,” Ranboo took a step away from the counter, offering a small wave and a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was nice talking with you”</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he bolted past Tubbo, who stepped aside to let the taller boy out of the store, and back out into the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Ranboo was thrown off一 it was like he had entered a new world. A world which quickly came back to memory as annoying and overwhelming as a wall of magic smacked him square in the face the second he stepped a foot into the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost felt like crying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead, Ranboo leaned his forehead against the bricks of the corner store, relishing in the way it cooled off the heat surfacing from his panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nihachu was nice, though. That alone brought a smile to his chapped lips, milding his panic down into a little ball inside his chest. Something much easier to ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting himself rest only for a moment longer, the boy took off back down the street the way he had come. Since it was much later in the day, outside store lights were aiding the now setting sun in illuminating the busy city streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, busy but not as busy as noon. The city streets always thinned out around 6pm, especially around 9pm. By then, parents had brought their kids in for dinner and subsequently been brought in to babysit their children. All the childrens homes in the city had a strict 7pm curfew. Meaning that left only the young adults to mull about. Oh, as well as children like Ranboo. Homeless, aged out of childrens home teenagers who couldn't work to save themselves from the inevitable poverty they were destined to the moment they were abandoned by their parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was fine, Ranboo left that home willingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of those homes actually. His home now was much better anyways. He had done good for himself! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alleyway he called home was perfect for him and it was all Ranboo needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home sweet home,” the 16 year old sung out quietly as he turned into the dark alleyway. “Miss me, Enderchest? Oh I bet you did because I missed you!” Ranboo continued to sing out to himself until he reached the very end of the alleyway, where two trash bins sat with a long piece of plywood laid on top acting as a nice little ceiling of sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crawling underneath the wood and onto two ripped blankets layered on top of each other, Ranboo pulled out a bag from between the two blankets, eagerly ripping it open to behold; Enderchest! The dirty black cat stuffy stared back at Ranboo causing him to coo and pull her to his chest. “You’re the best, you know that? And trust me, one day I’ll be the best for you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo unwrapped the strap of his bag from around his neck and sat it down next to him, only reaching in to pull out an old worn leather book and a small, studded pencil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did I do today? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I went food searching at about 8am, as usual,” the boy mumbled out loud, pencil scratches following along. “There was this lady that tried to get me to… uh... buy? Try? Well, she tried to get me to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her and her store and I ran away, but I guess that's not that important. Oh! Then I ventured super far north into the city by accident and found this nice block of shops that don't try to mind control me with their musty old magic, could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Enderchest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stuffed animal did not respond, but Ranboo paused as if to let her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was this green shop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nihachu’s Bakery</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something, and I went in and the lady who owned the shop let me try one of her desserts for free. She was really nice,” the boy scribbled down the last part giddily. Nice people were hard to come by, finding someone like Nihachu was almost as rare as finding a shop that wasn't laced with some sort of bribing magic that made the hybrid sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People should be more like you, Enderchest, and not use their snotty magic to trick people into thinking they need to buy their things. It seems almost un-accomplishing to me. If I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use magic to get people to come into my store, you know? But who am I kidding, Enderchest, I don’t know a thing about business!” A wheezy laugh followed his soft outburst, effectively making him dissolve into a series of too loud coughs the boy had to muffle into his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain settled between his lungs was a constant reminder to cold nights spent using his only blankets as padding against cold hard dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fine, Ranboo convinced himself. He was fine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. mother nature and the birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning came slowly as ever, the night having been filled with restless sleep for Ranboo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting up was a struggle with one hand to push himself up, the other clutching Enderchest to his heart. He managed, though, even if the ache in his back made the boy freeze for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bag, which usually hung around his neck, lay untouched under his head. A silent sigh of thankfulness passed through the boy's lips as it did every morning Ranboo woke up with all his items by his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Enderchest, what am I doing today?” A pause settled over the alleyway before shuffling broke the quiet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ello lovelies, i should be working on an ap project due tmr but hhhhhh ranboo fantasy au</p>
<p> </p>
<p>not much happens here because i cut the entirety of what chapter 2 was supposed to be in half so chapter 3 will be like chapter 2 part 2, ya know ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>uhhhhh reminder, love you mwah mwah get some water</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning came slowly as ever, the night having been filled with restless sleep for Ranboo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up was a struggle with one hand to push himself up, the other clutching Enderchest to his heart. He managed, though, even if the ache in his back made the boy freeze for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His bag, which usually hung around his neck, lay untouched under his head. A silent sigh of thankfulness passed through the boy's lips as it did every morning Ranboo woke up with all his items by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Enderchest, what am I doing today?” A pause settled over the alleyway before shuffling broke the quiet. Ranboo riffled through his bag and pulled out his leather book again, opening it to quickly reread over the past weeks worth of entries. Every page brought back the memories that liked to play hide and seek with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The image of Nihachu leaning eagerly over the counter as he tried out her dessert popped up in his mind and he couldn't help himself, a smile tugged against the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll visit again today, Nihachu said it was alright afterall,” Ranboo crawled out from his little home and hummed at the way his back cracked when he stood at full height, a final pop of his knees echoed in the alleyway. He pointedly ignored how his pant legs were now falling </span>
  <em>
    <span>above</span>
  </em>
  <span> his ankle, proving that he was still growing. Already 6’4 and still growing? Not ideal for him, really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being tall was annoying; being his height at his age was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying. Let alone how tall he might continue to grow to. The boy already struggled to find clothes that fit him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they weren't cheap. Stupid hybrid genes, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo went through the careful routine of double checking his carrier bag for its items before pulling the strap around his neck then tucking it under his jacket. Then he gave Enderchest a kiss to her forehead before putting her back into the small bag he had and stuffed her between his two blankets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a step back, the boy grimaced at the set up; it was painfully obvious someone was living there. He was simply banking on the fact that no one went into the alleyways, especially not all the way down his. And that the building on the right was an old apartment-esk building with maybe 10 residents who were all too old to leave. The building on the left was a small restaurant一which was also run by an older woman一 but the side door was far enough up the alleyway with two large dumpsters blocking most of the view of the end of the alleyway to keep him hidden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost perfect and Ranboo wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking out of the alleyway was easy, people were too preoccupied with looking at the actual city and not some random kid. It was just as easy to let his feet guide him the opposite way through the city than the way he went the day prior. The south side of the city was a bit louder but unlike the other sides of the city, there was a small ring of apartments at the edge of the city with matching small farms in the back that bordered a forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be guards of sorts at the borders of the city into the more rural parts of the small county but they didn't bother to stop people leaving into the woods. But seeing as there weren't too many conflicts nowadays, those guards didn't do much. They let anyone into and out of the city, they were getting paid all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t bother him, so he paid the situation no mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo reached the forest edge, turning to look each way before continuing on. It was only a half an hour walk from his alleyway to the forest edge, and maybe another 15 minute walk to the place he was headed for. His feet hurt, the soles of his shoes were as good nothing but Ranboo let himself enjoy the greenery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tall birch and oak trees rose from the ground and impossibly high into the sky creating canopies of all shades of green. There were birds everywhere, singing out to him in greeting. Ranboo liked to think so, at least, he had visited this forest enough for them to recognize them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire forest felt magical一 which it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mother Nature had her part in everything the boy was surrounded by, he knew that. Mother Nature was the only one who could use so much magic and not make Ranboo feel like he was drowning in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bird songs quieted down the closer Ranboo was to his desired destination. A small creek, a shallow and thin little thing that was connected to a larger river a 10 more minute walk in the same direction. He much preferred the creek, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear but cold, a weak stream but still the most amazing thing the world had to offer. More amazing than the makeshift hut Ranboo called home, more amazing than the way the city looked at night from the top of the tallest building in the Northend, more amazing than a three meal day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to be back,” Ranboo let himself fall to his knees at the edge of the creek, hands immediately pulling his bag from around his neck. He shrugged off his jacket, folding it neatly behind him before doing the same with his yellowing white button up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alongside his memory book in his carrier bag was a smaller bag that held two rags. He pulled them from the bag and gently dipped one of them into the creek's water, mindful of his own hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Water… was an interesting thing. Maybe it was hydrophobia that made water feel like pins and needles against his skin, or maybe it was part of his hybrid nature. Or maybe he was allergic? He didn't know, neither did he care. It was something he endured to make himself feel better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo wrung out the water from the rag and slowly started the process of scrubbing the dirt from his arms, his torso, his face. Watching the creek water turn muddy like his jacket made the boy feel slightly bad for disrupting Mother Nature but he didn't think he could go through another day feeling as… greasy and gross as he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least his hair was relatively clean which meant less washing up he had to do which meant the less water he had to come in contact with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quite nice out here,” Ranboo dropped the dirty wash rag back into the creek, washing the dirt stains out of it to the best of his abilities. “The air feels cleaner than usual, but that might just be because its been awhile since my last visit, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the rag lacked any major dirt stains, he wrung it out for one last measure and put it back into the bag it had come from. He then started to pat himself down with the dry rag left at his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rubbing of such a scratchy fabric against raw skin hurt but Ranboo ignored it in favor of listening to the birds again. There wasn't much he knew about birds, but they were undoubtedly his second favorite part of the woods. At first they didn't like him much, when he had first trekked through the forest from the city as a child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he had stepped foot into the tree line, it was as if the forest went on pause. No birds, no other animal scrittering about一 just the sound of his small feet pounding against hard earth as he ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he was running from, Ranboo can't quite remember anymore. But his feet lead him to the creek where he was sat at now. It wasn't until his younger self had stopped his fitful sobs could he hear the soft chirps from the birds watching him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if asking: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you crying? Are you alright?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were quiet questions, quiet songs still fearful of this human looking child who had disrupted their daily life. But the more times Ranboo had come back into the forest and the more accustomed the birds got to him coming into their daily lives, did they stop bothering to halt their singing instead welcoming the child with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe Ranboo had made all that up to make himself feel better? Maybe, but thinking that the birds cared about him was a nice enough thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing patting himself down, Ranboo stuffed the rag in with the other rag and redressed himself. White button up, bag, jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back sooner or later, bye bye now,” he gave one last look towards the creek then started his walk back home. It was now midday, the sun luckily hidden behind the few stary clouds up in the sky rather than beating down on the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Living in a city was awful during summer months, no matter how warm or cold summers got. The amount of people crammed in such a place like a city was what made cities hot, the sun was simply an added negative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he had something more than his little hut to look for: he had Nihachu! That alone made the walk back go by much quicker, and even the jog through the city passed by in a blur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaguely, he registered the few angry grumbles and shouts directed at him as Ranboo bumped shoulders with other city dwellers but it didn't bother him much. Usually being yelled at made the boy shrink back into reality and profusely apologize but today was his day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the block came to view, Ranboo came to a screeching halt. Patting down his shirt and wiping off any leaves stuck to the bottom of his jacket, he then allowed himself to continue on一 but walking this time. Well, walking with a light skip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, ok, just got to say ‘hi’ and introduce myself, I'm sure she’ll recognize me,” the mumbles slip past his lips without him thinking, “if she doesnt recognize me I’ll just apologize and leave and never come back. Easy as that, not the first time, Ranboo, you can introduce yourself!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes landed on the green in the storefront window of Nihachu’s shop then to the door… the door which was open yesterday but was… was now closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo’s skip faltered and as he made his way across the street to come face to face with the storedoor, it was like his heart faltered too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, We’re Closed Early Today!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was freshly painted underneath the store’s name, in a more simple font. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that’s…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Not enough to spill over, no. Yes he was hopeful but he knew he couldn't over excite himself for some stranger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It still stung, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning away, hands clutching his bag’s strap, Ranboo let his mind wander and let his feet drag him away. He had other places to be, <em>anyways</em>. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if there are any typos or anything that just sounds off,,,,, i apologize i am vibin but also not ofewnclsnclwlkf</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i think its time for me to go eat my 8th piece of toast today then grind out my ap project i started today due tmr :]</p>
<p> ((and dw, actual character interaction in chapter 3 i promise i just didn't want to post something like a 6k chapter i'd cry))</p>
<p>anywho !</p>
<p>kudos, comments and the like are appreciated !!!</p>
<p>enjoy the rest of your day :]]]]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lemme do some explainin real quick</p><p> </p><p>people are able to use magic in this world along with the existence of hybrids. both humans and hybrids can use magic, but in this, humans who use magic are considered witches.</p><p>hybrid features vary in how they present themselves, meaning ranboo's hybrid features are shown in his height, his eyes and his vitiligo. some people only show hybrid traits through instincts and personality, some, take Puffy who will show up later, has little goat ears and a tail, goat horns and rectangle pupils.</p><p>not all hybrids are able to use magic, while the vast majority are, it should be known there are those who dont.</p><p>not sure what time period this au takes place in, but think no cars, no telephones of any sort, dirt and brick paths. most things are run with magic, so like communication long distance, the medical field would be comprised of either witches who specialize in healing potions or people who are able to heal with magic. </p><p>if theres any confusion or questions, please ask. but i can say this was entirely written after midnight and i did not get to nap today so my mind is going off the rails.</p><p>also if you see any spelling mistakes, just look the other way please n thanks :]<br/>also, dont mind the weird formatting with the italics, i dont know how to fix it but ehhhh we livin<br/>third also, bit of kleptomaniac ranboo because i will die with this headcanon </p><p>anywho !! </p><p>kudos and comments appreciated, but just a read is nice too :] &lt;3</p><p>love you, mwah mwah /p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>